


Why The Fuck Is Brokenstar Trying to Teach Children To Fight In This AU, He Doesn't Gain Anything From It (Because He's Evil, Helen (P!ATD))

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Artist Bluestar, Attempted Kidnapping, Bluestar gets shot, Breaking and Entering, Brokenstar is a stinky bastard man, Can you guess who by?, Guns, It's the stinky bastard man, She's ok tho don't worry, she went to art school but she decided not to do that for work, thank you for coming to my Ted Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A rewrite of 'Fire and Ice', but only from what I remember. Also they're human
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Why The Fuck Is Brokenstar Trying to Teach Children To Fight In This AU, He Doesn't Gain Anything From It (Because He's Evil, Helen (P!ATD))

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenVeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenVeal/gifts).



> I'm gifting this one to GreenVeal bcos I recently hyperfocused on Warriors again and reread 'History's Monster', their v v cool fanfic

"Have you talked to Barkface recently?" Bluestar asked Spottedleaf, who was helping her get through that week's paperwork.

The brunette paused, considering it before speaking. "No, he wasn't at the last Half-Moon meeting. I thought he might have been taking a break- I heard that Morningflower is expecting."

"Hmm." Bluestar absentmindedly sketched something on a blank sheet of paper. "I worry- Tallstar wasn't at the last Gathering." 

Spottedleaf chewed on her lip nervously. "Perhaps WindClan as a whole has been taking a break?" She went back to her paperwork, writing fervently.

"I'm not sure," Bluestar snagged another sheet of paper from the stack, sketching without paying too much attention. "The last time someone stopped responding like this, it was the SkyClan Home before their house was forclosed."

Spottedleaf grimaced- as a Group Home Doctor, she'd been told about the SkyClan Home, which had been closed down once the leader had fallen behind on taxes. A couple members had joined ThunderClan, and the rest had all dispersed.

"We should go check up on them," Bluestar said, "Just to make sure."

"If you're sure," Spottedleaf squinted in worry. "But, um, by the way- the Roberts twins need re-assigning."

Ah, yes. It had slipped her mind, with everything going on, but Dustpaw's mentor had been Redtail, and Ravenpaw... did not mix with Tigerclaw.

"Hmm." Picking up a form, she filled it out. Who would be good mentors for the two of them? She herself would take on Ravenpaw- he seemed like he needed the kind of encouragement working with a leader would give-, but she already had Firepaw. 

"It's been a while since Longtail's had an apprentice," Suggested Spottedleaf, seeing Bluestar hesitating. "And Mousefur is about ready for one of her own."

Ah, yes- Longtail was confident, occasionally to the point of arrogance, and Mousefur was reliable and steady.

Scribbling it down, she signed the form- Ravenpaw would get Longtail, and Dustpaw would get Mousefur.

"So, Spottedleaf," Bluestar asked, making sure to keep her voice light, "Has Princess been making any progress in her training?"

"Oh, yes," Spottedleaf nodded, working on what looked like a request form for medical supplies. "She helped me yesterday, when Yellowfang needed help with her leg."

  
Somebody was knocking on the door. Strange, considering the fact that it was almost 2AM. The only reason Bluestar herself was awake was because she'd yet to crash from staying up for almost a week working on the paperwork for the apprentice transfer.

Squinting at the door, Bluestar looked out the peephole- it was Brokenstar, standing in a suit with glasses on.

Hmm. Perhaps a very late-night emergency meeting?

"Brokenstar," She greeted the leader as she opened the door, "Come in- we can talk about... whatever we need to discuss in my office."

"Bluestar," Brokenstar nodded in respect, "I was actually hoping to discuss something rather important."

Bluestar nodded, leading him into her office and making sure to close the door behind her. There wasn't anyone else awake- all of those under eighteen had to be asleep by eleven, and the adults tended to be asleep by midnight.

"Now then," Bluestar sat down in her office chair, folding her hands together in front of her, "What would you like to discuss?"

Brokenstar nodded. "You see, the ShadowClan home has recently found that a rather large amount of our members have been hospitalized- as such, we have several empty rooms, and we noticed that you had, seemingly, a surplus of members- we were wondering if perhaps you'd like to transfer some to ShadowClan?"

Something was very, very wrong here.

ShadowClan had been complaining of overcrowding last gathering, trying to get more funding, yet now they were empty?

"I'm afraid not," Bluestar replied, trying to sound sympathetic, "None of our members have ever expressed interest in joining ShadowClan."

For just a fraction of a second, Bluestar swore she could see a scowl on Brokenstar's face. But it was gone as soon as it came.

"Bluestar," Brokenstar pursed his lips. "I'm sorry to hear you say that." He stood, shoving himself away from the desk. "But not as sorry as you'll be."

"Excuse m-" Bluestar was interupted when Brokenstar pulled- was that a _gun_?!

Yes, Brokenstar had just pulled a gun on her. She could hear breaking glass in the distance, but she was more focused on the gun pointed at her.

"Now then," Brokenstar said, "Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to shoot you. We're going to leave this place home with the new children. You will die, bleeding out on your office floor, and we will leave this place with new warriors for ShadowClan."

Bluestar's breath hitched when Brokenstar swung the gun around. Fear was pooling in her stomach.

Lunging at Brokenstar, she dug her nails into his face, hissing through his yelp of pain as the gun went off. Aiming a kick, she managed to send him to the ground, and with another, she kicked the gun out of his hands.

Snatching it up, she hit him over the head with it, making him slump into unconsciousness. Panting and standing up, she ran through the door.

There were other people inside- a couple ShadowClan members, mostly high-ranking ones, and a couple men she didn't recognize.

Breathing in deeply, Bluestar paused and _screamed_ , as loud as she could- she wasn't a young girl anymore, but she could still scream like one.

The door to the wing that the adults slept in burst open, revealing Runningwind and Mousefur, who both stopped and stared in shock.

"Wha-" Bluestar interrupted Runningwind by pointing him towards the nursery wing.

"Protect them," She ordered.

More people came through the adult's wing and joined the scuffle- Bluestar was thrown back by Clawface, who Spottedleaf went after, and Bluestar lunged for Stumpytail.

  
The 'battle', if you could call it that, ended a little less than half an hour later. Bluestar surveyed the results.

The apprentices, elders, and nursery members had all collectively been protected, mostly by Spottedleaf, Whitestorm, and Mousefur.

There were several injuries- Mousefur had a stab wound on her shoulder, Runningwind had been slashed across the cheek, Spottedleaf had been shot in the leg, and, as it turned out, Bluestar had also been shot, but it had only grazed her side.

Two of the ShadowClanner's had been subdued- Brokenstar and Clawface were both unconscious and tied up- and the rest had fled the scene.

Yellowfang- who Bluestar had noted protecting the nursery wing- was bandaging Spottedleaf while Runningwind called 911.

Suddenly, there was yet another bang, a crash- and a scream, from the nursery wing.

Shoving her way in, Bluestar snarled as she saw- one of the goons, standing over Frostfur, who had been shoved to the ground, and several others holding the kids- Cinderkit, Thornkit, Brackenkit, and Brightkit- as another man attempted to pry the window open.

Bluestar snarled and lunged at the man closest to her- the one holding Brackenkit. Wrestling the infant out of his hands, she was aware of the other ThunderClanners going after the rest of them.

Sirens filled the air- the police!

  
In the end, twelve arrests were made- Brokenstar, Clawface, Stumpytail, and nine people who Bluestar didn't recognize, but knew were with Brokenstar.

Spottedleaf, Mousefur, Runningwind, Frostfur, and Bluestar all had to spend some time in an actual hospital- Spottedleaf and Bluestar moreso.

Unfortunately, that meant she missed Sandpaw's return- she'd been gone longer than expected- almost three months-, as Redtail had needed her opinion on baby clothes.

  
A couple years passed, before it was Firepaw and Princess's fourteenth birthday.

It was a cloudy Monday morning- April 3rd. Graystripe- who had been named that on his 14th birthday- talked Firepaw into getting hot coco for one last time before they both had their final names.

They went to a nice little cafe a couple blocks from the ThunderClan Home- it was run by Barley, Ravenpaw's boyfriend, and his family, called 'Cool Beans'.

Normally, Firepaw would make fun of a name like that, but it had kept them in business for at least a couple generations, so who was he to judge?

"-so I asked her, 'who'd save me from drowning then?'" Graystripe paused in the middle of his story, recounting about how he'd met Silverstream, Crookedstar's daughter, to peer at the door.

"Is that Princess?" He cocked his head sideways. His hair fell in his face, and he yelped quietly pushing it out of the way of his eyes.

Firepaw, meanwhile, turned as well. Princess was entering the cafe, chatting with who, if he had to guess, Firepaw would say was Oliver, her boyfriend of a couple months.

"So it is." That was the first time Firepaw had ever actually seen Oliver in real life- and honestly, he didn't know what he was expecting. Princess had never liked anyone who was dangerous or aggressive- of course she was dating a preppy nerd.

Good for her.

Shrugging, Firepaw turned back to his coco. "So, as you were saying, Silverstream?"

"Oh, yeah! Well, she said-"

  
"Firepaw, step forward," Bluestar commanded. "You have been an apprentice for 4 years- as such, I now give you your full name." She paused here, considering. "You are brave and loyal, and for that, I name you Fireheart." She touched his shoulder and nodded at him. "Congratulations."

Fireheart beamed. He'd officially graduated from the ThunderClan Apprentice Program- which meant that he could officially join other clubs within a weeks time.

"Congrats, Fireheart," Graystripe nudged him in the arm. "How's it feel to have graduated?"

Fireheart laughed. "Awesome!"

  
"Hey, Princess," Fireheart greeted his twin, who had just arrived home. She'd gone to the post office, right after his ceremony, to send off letters to Smudge, Barley, and Ravenpaw- the last of which had decided to leave ThunderClan and move in with his boyfriend's family. "How's it been?"

Princess was decidedly not fine. Her face was creased with worry, she was pacing, and her nails had been bitten at- a nervous habit she'd picked up from their mother.

Finally, Princess stopped pacing, twisted on her heel to look at him, and breathed in, mentally preparing herself to say something. 

Then she went back to pacing.

Fireheart stared. "Ok, I'm gonna go get Spo-"

Princess yelped in panic. "No, not Spottedleaf, absolutely not!"

She smacked her hands over her mouth, face flushed red.

"Is- is everything OK?" Fireheart asked.

Princess looked around for a moment, before deciding that they were alone. "I thought I saw Brokenstar on the street," She admitted. "And I know he's supposed to be in prison, but I could've sworn it was him, and-" She choked. "It was terrifying. I saw him out of the corner of my eye, but when I went to look at him head-on, he was gone."

Fireheart's heart stopped in his chest.

"We need to tell Bluestar. If Brokenstar's broken out, she needs to know."

  
_Knock knock knock._ Bluestar looked up, Tigerclaw doing the same.

"Hmm." Bluestar stood and opened the door- it was Fireheart and Princess, both of them looking awkward and scared. "Fireheart, Princess." She stepped back, welcoming them in.

The two of them took seats at her desk, and she went back around so she could look at them. "What appears to be the problem?"

Princess fidgeted. "Not, um, for sure a problem, persay, but-" She paused. "IthinkIsawBrokenstar," She admitted in a rush.

Bluestar took a moment to parse that out, before frowning. "Where?"

"On the street, near that cafe- Cool Beans? I saw him out of the corner of my eye, but when I went to look at him to make sure it wasn't- he was gone." Princess explained. "And I told Fireheart and he said that I should come to you but then I asked Spottedleaf and she said I should come to you too, so here I am and I'm not really sure what to do next," Princess rushed her words.

Bluestar turned to Tigerclaw, eyes hardening. "Has there been any news on Brokentail?"

The man shook his head, causing Bluestar to squint in confusion. "We'll put the home in a soft lock-down," She decided. "Nobody go out alone, make sure to lock doors and windows."

**Author's Note:**

> hmm. thoughts? (please i havent gone outside in like a week i crave social interaction)


End file.
